The overall goal of the proposed research is to expand upon the current conceptualization of intergenerational transmission of family violence by integrating two previously distinct literatures. In the past, researchers examining the effects of family violence have focused either on intimate partner violence or child maltreatment (Slep & O'Leary, 2001), but have failed to integrate the two literatures to better understand the processes through which violence is transmitted from generation to generation. In addition, many previous studies have failed to investigate the effects of these types of family violence occurring at different developmental stages on the children's maladaptation (Thornberry, Ireland, & Smith, 2001). Using a pre-existing sample of 330 children from a larger longitudinal investigation, the applicant will have the opportunity to investigate to contribute to these areas of research. More specifcally, the proposed research will identify the effects of witnessing and being victimized by family violence on the development of aggressive and delinquent behaviors. Not only will this research identify specific time periods during which children are particularly vulnerable to exposure to violence, but it will also determine the interactive effects of witnessing and being victimized by violence during these time periods. The findings from the proposed study would provide a theoretical basis from which to investigate mechanisms through which intergenerational violence is transmitted. More specifically, identifying developmental periods at which children are particularly vulnerable to the effects of family violence will help identify mechanisms that are most relevant to those periods of development. In addition, understanding the interactions between witnessing and victimization by violence will inform future research and intervention efforts. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The applicant intends to receive extensive training in the areas of developmental psychopathology and psychology theoretical foundations, research design and methodology, statistical data analysis, cultural issues, and clinical intervention in order to conduct mental health research that will improve psychological services for culturally diverse populations of children and adolescents who are exposed to violence. In addition, the applicant will contribute to the academic community through publication in professional journals and presentations at international and national conferences. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]